1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for cooling an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit package. The heat dissipation device has a fan holder to which a fan is attached. The fan is sandwiched between a pair of fin assemblies of the heat dissipation device. The fan holder can facilitate an assembly of the fan into the heat dissipation device and a transportation of the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), comprise numerous circuits operating at high speed and generating substantial heat. Under most circumstances, it is necessary to cool the CPUs in order to maintain safe operating conditions and assure that the CPUs function properly and reliably. In the past, various approaches have been used to cool electronic components. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of a CPU to remove the heat therefrom.
A typical heat dissipation device generally comprises a heat sink for absorbing heat from an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board and a fan mounted on the heat sink. A fan holder is used for connecting the fan and the heat sink to mount the fan onto the heat sink. The fan is spaced from the heat sink by the fan holder whereby an airflow generated by the fan cannot totally flow through the heat sink; thus, the heat dissipation efficiency of the conventional heat dissipation device is not high. Furthermore, it is not convenient to assemble the fan holder to the heat sink of the conventional heat dissipation device. Finally, it is not convenient to transport the heat dissipation device when required to do so.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems and shortcomings.